<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nipple piercing  (fic) by ThatEmoWerewolf (Farkas_brynjolf_barns)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596921">Nipple piercing  (fic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farkas_brynjolf_barns/pseuds/ThatEmoWerewolf'>ThatEmoWerewolf (Farkas_brynjolf_barns)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Presents, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farkas_brynjolf_barns/pseuds/ThatEmoWerewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank gets his nipples pierced as a birthday gift for Gerard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nipple piercing  (fic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenlessbonewing/gifts">Chickenlessbonewing</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576110">Nipple piercings</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenlessbonewing/pseuds/Chickenlessbonewing">Chickenlessbonewing</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerard rolled over in bed, reaching his arm over, feeling for his boyfriend, But he wasn't there. He groaned, what a shitty way to start your birthday, with your boyfriend missing. But then he smelled something. Pancakes!  Okay Frank is forgiven now.</p><p>Soon, Frank pokes his head in the doorway, plate in hand. "Morning sleepy-head," he says, setting the dish in front of Gerard, "better get dressed 'cause Mikey and Ray are coming in an hour." Gerard lets out a surprised grunts through a mouthful of pancake, a blueberry dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. Frank takes the spilled fruit and pops it into his mouth, eliciting a grunt from Gerard. "Oh please, it's not the first time I've had your spit in my mouth. Besides you'll have loads of fun with Mickey and ray, how else am I going to keep you occupied while I get your gift"</p><p> "oo merphent net eh manyting!"</p><p> "swallow first gee."</p><p> "you didn't get me anything! "

</p><p> "gee, I've been planning this gift for months, but if I got it any sooner you would have seen it." Gerard mumbles something that sounds like "doubtful" but gets dressed anyway. Fifty minutes( and three pancakes) later there is a knock on the door. Frank opens it to a slightly grumpy Mikey and a rather tired looking Ray. </p><p> "hey gee are you coming," Ray calls from the doorway, "we're going to the comic shop!" That gets Gerard moving.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


</p><p> ten minutes later they part ways, Gerard and their group headed towards the comic shop, and Frank towards the nail salon? Why would Frank be going to a nail salon? Whatever, they didn't have time to question him, the sooner he got the gift the sooner they could go back to their apartment and cuddle.</p><p> yesssssss! The distraction worked! Gerard fully believed that he was going into the nail salon, not the tattoo parlor three blocks down the road. This gave him the element of surprise. 


</p><p>unfortunately, Frank did not account for the three hour wait. Then he stopped for longer than he really wanted to for lunch, then a miscommunication on Mikey's part as to where they were,  leading to wandering around the wrong park for an hour, then traffic. So really, the next time Frank saw Gerard, was when they were back in their apartment. </p><p> when Frank opens the door the apartment is dark, and he is terrified that Gerard went to Bed without him, that is until he finds them crouched in a corner crying. When they see Frank a small smile blooms on their lips as they tackle him into a hug. "Your back!" They sob into his chest, collapsed against Frank leaving him grappling to hold them. "Did-did you think i wouldn't be? "</p><p> "I'm sorry Frank, it's just, you were gone all day and you kept saying you were coming, but then you didn't, and I was just terrified that something happened to you."</p><p> "blood muffin, I'm here, don't worry, let's go to Bed." Gerard was calming down now and allowing themself to be led to the bedroom, still leaning on Frank, desperate for the knowledge that he was alive. </p><p> after a full minute trying, Frank finally managed to pry Gerard off of him for just long enough for him to get dressed, reattaching themselve the second his shirt was off, though the moment was quickly thrown off by something hard poking them in the ribbs. </p><p> "what the fuck Frankie," they start, before looking down. It was a nipple piercing. Frank had gotten his nipples pierced.  Gerard opened his mouth to speak but not sound came out. "Happy birthday gee," Frank whispered, before kissing their open mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>